The Return of Magic
by darkgemwildcat
Summary: The day of days is upon Camelot. The day magic returns. but will it go down without a fight? Not all will welcome the new king, Arthur. Loyalties will be tested, and nothing will ever be the same for eveyone. COMPLETE! NO SLASH! M/M & A/G if you squint.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Because I am American I havent seen the entire season 2 yet as I write, I've only seen up to 2X3 or "The Nightmare Begins" So if anything happened between there and where ever the rest of the world has seen of the show, It's not my fault and don't tell me about it! if you do you will die. This is my first ****Merlin**** fanfiction story, though I have a crossover with it. This is most likely going to be a 3 part story with an epiloge. Anyways, I hope you love it! NO FLAMES!!!!!!! IF AUTHUR IS A SMIGE OOC DO NOT TELL ME. Reviews are held close to the heart... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, If I did, it would have aired in the U.S the same time as everywhere else! DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

When Prince Arthur Pendragon awoke that morning, bright, early summer sunlight shone though the window casting everything in bright light, and giving all the objects in the room a gold tinge.

Gold. The color of Merlins eyes when he used magic. Yes, Arthur knew, for a whille now, and he rembered that day well, like it was yesterday.....

FLASHBACK:

_The sorcerers were closing in, suronding him and Merlin. "Death to the young Pendragon!" The leader said, as his hand glowed with electric blue energy, Arthur knew for as long as he lived, however short it might be, that he whould never forget the crackling sound the magic made, or the sinister looks of the sorcerers as they prepared to watch him die. When the leader took aim, Arthur looked at Merlin, he diden't know why, but when he did, he saw, not fear on his friends face, but grim determination. The sorcerer yelled, "Die, Arthur Pendragon" and sent a bolt of electricity at him. Time seemed to slow down and blur. He heard Merlin yell "No!" and he felt him pushing him out of the line of fire, and he saw Merlin, the idiot, clumsy, big eared, servents ,eyes flash gold as he sent his own bolt of golden elecricity at the sorcerer. The bolts meet, and Arthur knew in an insant, that the stronger one whould live, the weaker would die. Not five seconds after the bolts met, though, did Merlin's over take the other sorcerer's one and with a final sceam, the enemy was blown to bits. Merlin turned to the others and said, "Who's next?" All the sorcerers fled, not wanting to come to the same fate as thier leader, but not before one of them said,_

_"A servent of the Prince, a sorcerer? Who would of guessed."_

_Merlin turned to Arthur, and for a second he thought he was going to end up like the sorcerer, untill he saw that Merlin's face was filled with fear. _

_"Arthur I..." Merlin began, but Arthur cut him off, saying "How long? _

_"What? Sire." _

_"How long have you been practicing sorcerery!" Not a question, but an order._

_"I" Merlin began and Arthur noticed he was shaking from fear. "I never practiced exactly. I was born like this, My mother said I was moving obects around before I could talk. Arthur, I never used my magic to harm you or anyone that wase'nt evil." Arthur knew he was being sincere so he asked "When did you use it?" That question started a long and detailed conversation on how many times Merlin saved his life. After which Arthur knew, his father whould not find out about Merlin's gifts from him. Morgana and Gwen though, found out later, there was an issue with a vampire..._

END OF FLASHBACK.

Arthur sat up, he couldn't sleep in today. Today would certinly change the future of Camelot, and before that could begin there was a lot of things to do.

* * * * *

As Arthur walked in Gaius's chambers he saw the old physician leaning over one of his concoctions, but he looked up when Arthur walked in.

"Hello sire. Good morning."

"Good morning Gaius, let me guess, Merlin's still asleep?"

"Do you have to ask?"

Arthur laughed as he walked to his friends room.

Merlin was sound asleep when Arthur opened the door, he rolled his eyes, of all days to sleep in..... Arthur picked his way though clothes, books, various pieces of parcment, and unidentifiable objects, before he got to the sleeping Merlin. He said, "Merlin, a griffin is attacking the castle."

"What! Griffin!" Merlin yelled sitting upright, scowling, when he saw Arthurs laughing face. "Not funny." He mumbled.

"It's your fault, sleeping in, today of all days! And yes it was funny! Now get dressed, get something to eat, get Morgana and meet me in my chambers."

* * * * *

When Merlin, Gwen, and Morgana all had asembled, Arthur spoke, "You all know what day it is, and I just want to say, that by the end of today, all of our lives will be different." As he said this he couldn't help giving a loving smile to Gwen. Yes, things would change today, for the better.

"Morgana," Athur said turning to his friend, "Did you dream about anything bad, like an assisian, or someting?" Yes he knew Morgana was a Seer, too, but thats a story for another day...

"No, I didn't see anything, but that dosen't mean today will go down without a fight. We should all be on gard. Just in case." As she said this though, she seemed distracted, as if she wasn't telling him something.

"Good idea. Now Merlin, " The Prince said turning to the sorcerer, "Are you ready for your desitny to be fullfilled?"

* * * * *

Arthur paused outside the throne room. Taking a deep, steady breath. He had seen how many people were outside, practily the whole kingdom was standing in the hot, summer streets, waiting.

"Nervous?" Merlin asked, eyes peeled for last minute assasins.

"What if," Arthur asked, "What if I'm not a good King? What if make a huge mistake?"

"You won't, your fair, and you try to work out problems peacefully, before violence.'You'll be a better King than your father.' Everyone says it."

"Thank you, Merlin."

Arthur was prepared. He opened the door to the throne room.

Trumpets blared his arivel, as Arthur walked toward the throne. When he was in front of it, he turned, facing the small crowd, when he did, he saw Merlin's grinning face, Morgana's encouraging smile, and Gwen's loving glance among the crowd. He smiled as he got to his knees, and he felt the heavy, yet comferting feel of the crown on his head, and the voice that said- "Long live King Arthur, the new ruler of Camelot!" The crowd cheered, and he saw Merlin's relived face.

**Merlin's** **P.O.V**

When the crown was placed on Arthurs head Merlin couldn't help but be realived, after all these years, full of lying, someone else getting the cedit, and the possibility of being found out by Uther, Arthur had become King, and Merlin's desitny had been fullfilled.

_It's not over yet Merlin!_

The Great Dragon.

_What do you mean? _Merlin thought back.

_Arthur faces one last threat before the day is done._

_Oh no._

**Back to Arthur's P.O.V**

When Arthur looked again, he saw concentration on Merlin's face, then fear and worry.

That could mean only one thing, they were in danger.

_Act natural. _He thought, and tried not watch as Merlin sought out Gaius, Morgana, and Gwen. No doubt telling them about the danger. Arthur just focused on smiling, and looking as though he wasn't in mortal perial. A gard hurryed uo to him, "Sire," he said, bowing, "It's time to greet your people."

As Arthur started walking toward the doors he noticed Gwen, Morgana, and Merlin were following closely behind. _Oh please don't let them get hurt._ He thought, _Please. _

More trumpets blared when Arthur pushed open the doors that lead to the low balcony, which, when his father was alive, was used to overlook exicutions. Below the balcony stood the people of Camelot, cheering and shouting, "Long live the King! Long live King Arthur!" Arthur couldn't help but rember that earlier that week, Merlin had told him that his mother, Hunith, was going to be in the crowd. Funny, that when your possibly facing danger that you rember this sort of thing.

Artthur raised his hands, motioning for quiet, when they did, they were slient. Arthur saw Merlin out of the corner of his eye, he looked tense, and his eyes were darting around, looking for danger. Arthur spoke, "My people for Camelot-" But he was cut off by a shout from in the crowd, "Death to the King!" At that, dozens of figures cloaked in black appered on the tops of nearby houses, and in the crowd. Sorcerers. Here with one purpuros. To kill the King.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N What are you waiting for! read the next chapie!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, if i did, season 2 would of aired at the same time as England (btw 4 us Americans, in case you didn't know its on Fridays At 10/9 PM on the SYFY Chanel!)**

* * *

Arthur saw Merlin walk beside him.

"Merlin!" Arthur wispered, "There's too many! They have over thirty sorcerers! You can't take them!"

"I'll have too try. It's my destiny to protect you, if I have to die, so be it." Merlin wispered back. Arthur couldn't help but admire his friends couage in the face of so much danger, and his willingness to die to protect his king.

"Arthur Pendragon" The lead sorcerer said, speaking from a buliding level, about twenty five paces from, where Arthur and Merlin stood. "My name is Alfric Wolvzbane, and I, and my followers are here. Here to end you." He raised his hand and streached out his palm, facing it towards Arthur, and shot a bolt of black lightning stright towards his heart.

"NO" Merlin yelled as he leaped in front of Arthur, holding out his own hand, and created a shiled wall of golden light that deflected the crowd gasped, a few even scremed, Arthur Pendragon's most trusted servent, a sorcerer?

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Alfric said, "A servent, a sorcerer? Who would of thought?"

"Certinly not you!" Merlin stated.

"No, I didn't" Alfric said, "mabey I should of looked this over. One more sorcerer, especialy one as powerfull as you, should make a nice addition to my army."

Merlin laughed, "And what makes you think I would join you!" Alfric looked surprised at Merlin's answer, but he said, "You are very powerfull young sorcerer, and your talent will get you killed here! When you join me, we can kill Arthur and rule Camelot!"

Merlin shook his head, "I don't want that." He said.

"Then you will die, along with your king!" Alfric shouted,sending a bolt of energy at Merlin, who created another shelid wall. Merlin sent a ray of magic at Alfric, who was caught unawears, and was blasted backward, away from the King. At this all thirty-something sorcerers attacked. Merlin sent bolt, after bolt of magic, sending them at the sorcerers, but at the same time, fighting off the sorcerers at once. Arthur was amazed at his bravery and willingnes the save the King.

At last only Alfric, five other sorcerers, and Merlin were left standing.

Merlin paused, _Why don't you atack? Come on Merlin! What are you waiting for! _Arthur thought, but he realized soon enough.

One of the sorcerers had grabed a civilian, and put a knife at her thoat.

"Surender, young sorcerer! Or she dies!"

They were holding Hunith.

"Mother." Merlin wispered, looking defeated.

"If you want to see her live," Alfric said, "Then join us, and kill the Pendragon!"

Arthur's heart pounded as Merlin, who of which he was always sure would never betray him, turned to Arthur with a look of pain, and of being torn between two people he cared for. Arthur's blood felt like ice as he saw the look on the face of the person Arthur thought was his friend.

"Arthur I..." Merlin began, "Arthur I'm sorry."

A look of great trimph appeared on Alfric's face. As far as Arthur cared he had already won. He lost the best friend he ever had to the side of evil.

Not one of the people who survived the day would ever forget what they saw.

Merlin raised his hand toward Arthur, Gwen screamed. Merlins eyes flashed gold. Arthur closed his eyes.

He felt a sort of shove, and he landed on his back. Arthur opened his eyes. What happened next seemed to go so slow, but Arthur knew what happened was as fast as a lighting bolt. Merlin was standing next to him, he heard him speak a spell, but his hand wasn't facing Arthur, it was facing the sorcerers. A ray of gold shot from his hand, a moment later Hunith was sitting on the ground, next to Arthur. Merlin shot a bolt of energy at the sorcerer who had grabed his mother, ending his life.

Arthur was in total amazment, he had been so sure Merlin was going to kill him, _That proves how much I trust him._ He thought sarcasticly.

Alfric was the first to speak, "You just sealed you own death sentence!" To the remaning four sorcerers he ordered, "Kill the sorcerer, then the King!

As one, the four sorcerers each sent a bolt of lightning, which as it got closer, morphed in to one, super, powerfull, and deadly bolt. merlin sent his own bolt of lightning at the sorcerers. The bolts met in the middle. Timed seemed to slow down, which it so often dose when there is some sort of mortal peril. At one point in time it seemed as though Merlin was on the verge of winning, at another it seemed he was going to become overwellmed by the power of the morphed bolt.

Arthur could see that sweat drenched his friends face. That his breathing was heavy and labored. _He's loseing._ Arthur realized with a heavy heart.

"Everyone get out of here!" Merlin shouted.

"But Merlin-" Arthur started.

"Just go!"

Arthur steped back off of the balcony, but he stayed inside the doors, so he could see everything.

Morgana still stood on the balcony.

"Merlin." She wispered quickly, "Please, don't do this! I know what your going to do, I drempt it last night, Please, for me, don't do this!"

"Morgana.....go!....I'll be.....alright!"

Morgana walked back, off the balcony. Tears sliding down her face.

"Morgana," Arthur asked, "What is Merlin planing to do?"

She didn't need to answer though, Merlin raised his other hand, and shouted, "_Darfod!_"- The killing spell. Whille at the same time he tried to end the other spell. As the conection broke, and as the other spell found its mark, the remains of the ended spell went straight in to Merlins chest, and the best friend Arthur had ever known, fell to the stone floor. Unmoving and slient.

Merlin had destroyed the four follwer sorcerers, but at the same time he had most likly destroyed himself.

Morgana rushed over to Merlins side, it was then Arthur realized that Merlin was alive, if not barly. Merlin moaned and mumbled something to Morgana, who hushed him.

Alfric appeared on the balcony, in front of the wounded Merlin. Morgana put herself in front of him, ethier to protect him, or to hide the fact he was still alive, Arthur didn't know. Whatever her intensions were, they worked. Alfric walked right past them without a second glance. He walked, straight towards Arthur.

Gards put themselves between the sorcerer and the King, but Alfric blasted them away like a person would slap at a mosquito. Arthur drew his sword, it had never failed him before, and Arthur wasn't going to let it now. Alfric chuckled, as both his hands glowed with trendrils of black energy. intertwining his fingers like vines, and he began to advance.

"What can a sword do to me Arthur Pendragon?" He asked, "I have magic, and the only other person who could of defeated me is lying on the dirt. Such is the conseqences for not joining me. This day, must be the greatest day since before Uther outlawed magic, Because now, with you death, it will return. Goobye, King Arthur Pendragon."

He raised his hand, the black energy growing brighter, stronger. Arthur thought it would be the end. He wasn't going to give up without a fight, though, he dispied the sorcerer, he and his followers had terorized his people, mortaly wounded his best friend so that he was on the brink of death, and now he wanted to kill Arthur. Arthur was enraged, this sorcerer killed without a second thought, and he wanted to make him pay. Yes, if Arthur was going to die, he would die with houner, protecting his kingdom.

That's not what happened though, Arthur didn't die, nor did he kill Alfric.

Alfric raised his hand, and opened his mouth to speak a spell. Suddenly, He was blown up by an explosion of golden magic. When the dust had cleared, Arthur saw Merlin, suported by Morgana, his hand still partily raised, before he colasped.

"Send for Gaius!" Arthur ordered, but they hesitated untill their King shouted, "Now!"

"But, Sire," one gard said, "He's a sorcerer!"

"Your right, he is a sorcerer, but he is the most trusted servent I ever had, and no man can argue that he didn't show true loyaty! Now go!"

The gard hurried away, no doubt he was thinking the new King was half mad, letting a sorcerer get healed.

**MERLIN'S P.O.V**

Merlin, after several hours, woke up, surounded by Gwen, Arthur, and Morgana. He tried to sit up, but sharp, searing pain went though his body, he wanted to scream, but he had no strength, even breathing felt as though he was being stabed over, and over again, except it was worse. If he was realy being stabed, he would of been dead, and he wouldn't of felt the terible pain anymore.

Gaius came over carrying a potion in his hand. Merlin hoped it was poisen, the pain was to great to go on.

"Drink this it will help with the pain, and give you strength." Gaius said quietly. 

Morgana suported his head as Merlin drank the potion. It tasted awfull, and when he swallowed, it felt like something was rakeing its claws down his throat. When he had finished, he sighed with relife, he already felt the strength retuning, the agony receeding.

**ARTHUR'S P.O.V**

The door opened with a bang, followed by the cry, "Merlin!" As Hunith raced towards her son. Merlin wispered,

"Mother." And Hunith sobbed. Quietly Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana stood up and left, this was a time for mother and son to be alone. 

Once out the door, Gwen asked the question on everyone's mind,

"Is Merlin going to be all right?"

Arthur held her close before answering,

"I don't know Gwen, I don't know. All we can do is hope."

And hope they did, and surprisingly, a few hours later, Merlin could stand, and even walk. Arthur didn't know how that was possible, but Hunith seemed very gratfull to Gaius, and Arthur wondererd how had the old physicain had healed Merlin. Is it possible he used.... No that was impossible! Gaius couldn't be. Stupid idea.

"You!" Arthur ordered a gard, "Get all the people beneth the balcony, also get a few scribes to record what I have to say."

The gard hurried off to do as told. Arthur turned to to Gwen, Morgana, and Merlin, Gaius, And Hunith. He said

"Come on, theres unfinished bisnius to atend to."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Kay peeps 3rd chapie up! Hope you like it! REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for a notebook that I use to write the rough drafts of my stories in.  
**

* * *

**ARTHUR'S P.O.V**

As Arthur walked down the hall towards the balcony, he saw all the carnage of the battle had been cleaned, gone, as if the only thing that had happened there today was a few people walking down this hall as if it was anyother day. Even the dead from the streets below had been removed, along with the bodies of Alfric Wolvzbane, and the gards who had stepped in front of their King when the sorcerer had atempted to kill him, the ones who gave their lives trying to save Arthur. He felt gulity, that he was responsible for their deaths. He also wondered if they had familys, wives, children, and parents who would grive for their loved ones. Arthur wasn't just thinking about the gards ethier. The sorcerers who had tried to kill him, he felt sorry for them. A glance at Merlin, who was walking beside him with some difficulty, for his ingery still pained him, showed that he was also thinking the same thing. Arthur knew that Merlin had never liked killing, He used it only as a last resort, when persuading words failed him.

"The sadest thing about this," Arthur said, "Is that they all thought I would keep the ban on magic, if they had just waited, they would on known the truth."

Merlin nodded solomly before answering.

"It would be even better if there never was a ban."

Arthur agered with that, if his father had never baned magic, he wouldn't of made so many enimies. More people had wanted to kill him and Arthur when he started, and even after, The Great Purge, it was his fathers fault, if Uther hadn't been so blind to the fact that magic wasn't good nor evil, that it depended on the person, he would never of had problems with the sorcerers. It was because of his father that the people of magic had rebelled, Arthur was ready to bet that more then half of all the magic users that had ever atacked Camelot since The Great Purge only did so out of revenge, and anger caused by sadness. They would never of atacked if there was no ban, they probably even would of been asets. If only the ban had never exsisted.

But it had, and now after this day, it would be gone, and magic would return to Camelot.

Arthur walked on to the balcony, where Merlin had fought off so many sorcerers, and fallen, shown what he was in front of all of Camelot, and proved his loyalty. He looked at the crowd assembled before him, and he wondered what they had thought, during the battle, and about Merlin. The crowd was slient.

"My people of Camelot," he began, "I stand before you, not only as your ruler, but as someone who is willing to listen to you, and what you have to say." He paused, taking a deep breath, what he would say today would change the future of every man, woman, and child in the entire kingdom, "I care about all of my people, from the youngest serving girl to the oldest lord, and I will protect them all, and treat them farely." Arthur paused, the next part of his speach would change the lives of so many, "Allof them, even the ones who have magic. You all saw what happened earlier with my servent, but you didn't here what I heard. My servent, Merlin, was ready to give his life for me. Me! When own father had spent years trying to whipe out people like him. Tell me if you don't think that is true loyalty." Arthur stoped talking, waiting to see if anyone was going to dissagree, they didn't. He continued, "I have known Merlin for years, and I knew he was a sorcerer for almost half of those years. Why didn't I tell my father? Because he has saved my life more times then I can count, risking his own life, once even attempting to sacrifice himself for me! Merlin has also tought me a great deal about friendship, loyalty, trust, and magic. And no one can say I am lieing when I say that my father was wrong about magic. It is not evil in itself, but it depends on the person inside the power that counts. The reason my father my father thought it was evil was he was to blinded by hate. He only wanted wanted to see evil, and so that is what he saw, but I know that in every person's heart lies kindness, so this is the day that I, King Arthur Pendragon, Am casting aside the ban on magic, and in doing so, am allowing magic to return to the land, as long as it is not used for evil, or against the weak. Let magic return, so that no more inocent people have to die, let magic return as a force for good!"

The crowd cheered, Merlin walked up to Arthur and yelled,

"Long live the King Arthur!"

And he sent a golden blasts of lights into the multi-colered sunset sky. Arthur smiled to himself, what ever may come, will come, but right now, he couldn't be happier, surouded by friends and subjects alike. This was were his destiny awaited him.

**GWEN'S P.O.V**

As Gwen stood in the background, listening to Arthur she rembered what a prat he used to be, thinking himself above everyone else. Now she fully realized how different he was now, older and more mature, and he also developed a higher sence of caring and understanding. Yes, Arthur would be a great King.

**MORGANA'S P.O.V**

Morgana had never been happier, magic had returned to Camelot, and now she was free, no more did she need to live in constant fear of someone finding out she was a Seer, and sentenceing her to death. She didn't need to hide anymore.

**MERLIN'S P.O.V**

Merlin couldn't help but grin, his destiny had been fullfilled, finaly after so long, he didn't have to keep his life a secret anymore, and he could tell Morgana was just as glad as he was. then he heard it the voice of The Great Dragon.

_Merlin._

_Yes? _

_Well done young warlock, magic has returned to the land._

_What should I do now? I've protected Arthur untill he became King like I was meant to, but now what?_

_Many people do not aprove of Arthur's desion to allow magic, and many more will try to take advantage of the young King. You must stay here._

_Honestly, I was going to stay even if you told me not to._

_Humpth. _

Yes, whille there might be troble ahead, everything was going to work out eventully, and as long as magic remained in Camelot, the land was in balance and at peace.


	4. Epilog

**Authors Note: Kay peoples this is the Epilog, sorry its a wee bit short, but oh well, NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT PLEASE REVEIW, I HOLD REVEIWS CLOSE TO THE HEART, THEY MAKE MY DAY BRIGHT.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin, It would of aired the same time as everywheres else, and Merlin and Morgana would be a couple.**

* * *

**MERLIN'S P.O.V**

As Merlin stood on the wall of one of the many toweres on the castle, he couldn't help but be relived. As The Great Dragon had said, many warlords and Kings of nearby countries had tried to take advantage of the new King of Camelot, and a few nobles had rebelled against Arthur's choice to end the ban. But they were no match for the Knights of the realm, and, of course, Merlin.

Over the past couple of months, Merlin had been working night and day, fighting off the invaders and protecting the city. Nothing had changed much there, only now he was getting credit for his work. Everyone knowing he was a sorcerer was hard to get used to at first, he could barly step outside without people staring, pointing, and wispering, but he was getting used to it, and the people of the city were getting used to him. Him, and the fact that other magic folk were slowly making their way to the city, eager to meet the King who welcomed them with open arms.

Merlin sighed, the past months had been hectic, but the invaders had been giveing up on trying to break in to Camelot's borders for a while. Finding out that while the King may be a little young, he was smart, and he had a powerfull army at his comand. The sorcerers and sorceresses had taken a little while to come out in the open, worried that it all was a trap. They had come, though, and some had even joined forces with the King to promote peace and well-being.

Also, Arthur had established the Silver Guard, a group of all types of magic users that used their powers to do things from helping crops grow, and finding lost children, to fending off atacks. Morgana was the first woman to join, Merlin smiled, rembering that when she had signed up, that a group of sorcerers were taunting her, telling her it was to dangrous for a woman to fight. Luckly, Arthur had come in, he told the sorcerers that if they had a problem with a woman joining they could leave, because he thought it was a fine idea that women were joining "Mabey then they can keep all of you in order and find other ways for solving a problem then violence." He had said, and Morgana had laughed when all they could do was sputter and stammer like idiots. It also was amusing when the people had learned that the Lady Morgana, who used to be King Uthers ward, was a Seer.

Camelot also had a Queen. Everyone liked Queen Gwenivere, and thought she would be the gratest Queen Camelot ever had. Merlin rembered Gwen's face the day Arthur had asked her to marry him, she couldn't stop smiling for weeks! No doubt she still was still smiling!

True to the promise he had made, Merlin had set The Great Dragon free. He had flown away peacefully, and no one had seen him since, rumor had it he had flown across the ocean, and was living there with a group of dragons who had escaped Uthers rath.

As for Merlin, he was no longer a simple servent, Arthur had made him the leader of the Silver Guard, as well as Arthur's most closest advisor, he always asked Merlin about the conceqences of different actions before he made final descions.

Merlin sighed again, staring at the colerfull sunset, as it slowly turned to night, a few stars were starting to peek though the dimming sky. Everything was working out allright, people no longer feared magic and thought it a force for evil, King Arthur was well-liked among all the people, and Camelot's future was growing brighter and brighter each day. What everyone had said for years was true- Arthur was indeed a better King then his father. Magic had returned, and the land was full of peace.

**So? What do ya think? Please hit the review button! It likes you! See? Its smiling at you! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	5. Thank You

I would just give everyone who reviewed this story, a big huge THANKYOU!

Also to everyone who added this to their favorites: You all ROCK!

Now to other people:

To Rach, my awesome twin, who read this when it was first written in a freakin' notebook! And for listening to me gabber about this when she really couldn't care less.

To Dad, because I got the idea for this story when I was helping him put down flooring in my room. No idea how that gave me the idea but whateves.

To Mom, who introduced me to the show. Thanks to her SO MUCH cuz my life will never be the same. You have created a monster.

To Beck, who is the only family member of mine who has actually read my stories on the site AND reviewed them! (Queen of Doomyness. Nice name Becks. )

To Julia, who introduced me to the website.

To my all-time favorite set of twins, because they are Random.


End file.
